Incoherent Feelings of a Demon
by EminaKotek-nightmare
Summary: A Hiei One-shot! How would someone express their feelings if they have no voice to do so? READ AND FIND OUT SINCE I SUCK AT SUMMARIES!


**Disclamer: YuYu Hakusho is not mine. It belongs to Yoshiro togashi. I only own Emina and "Sin" is an OC from my friend! Plot is mine but the rest of the YuYu Hakusho characters are not mine!**

The wind was blowing bitterly and the sky was as dark as a black curtain. Despite the fact that it was only 7 PM, it looked really late. Down the street an eight year old girl was walking; clutching a black bag and snuggled under her woolen scarf. She was alone and was about to go home from her friend's house. She was early but miscalculated the weather and since her friend needed to go somewhere, she needed to walk home alone. Her shoulder length red hair was being blown by the wind and it showed her emerald eyes that were filled with terror. She knew that a girl like her should not be walking in a dark street like this. But she didn't have the heart to call her big brother for she knew that he hated her.

"I can't call onii-chan. He hates me so he wouldn't come." she said when her friend asked if she could call her brother.

She continued walking briskly and started thinking about her brother, "He hates the world too much. I guess he doesn't want to be here." she remembered her conversation with her friend. "Sometimes I think he's not from this world."

She saw her friend, a raven haired girl with pale blue eyes and pale complexion, made a hurt-filled expression. She didn't understand why.

"Sin, your brother doesn't hate you." her friend said. "I'm sure he's going through a lot just now so, why not give him time?"

"Emina," Sin sighed. "My brother's been like that ever since I could remember! How could he be going through a _tough _time?! He's popular, he's smart, the girls like him, and he even has _real _friends!" Sin clamped her mouth shut as she said those last words. "I'm...s." she began. Emina raised her hands and gave her an understanding yet hurt smile, "No worries, I understand."

Sin clutched her scarf tighter. She regretted pouring her anger on her best friend and she detested the fact that Emina didn't say anything back. "I'm pathetic," she muttered. After a few more steps, she noticed something horrible, she was being followed. Sin increased her pace but failed hopelessly to outrun her pursuer. _"This is alright, I'll be safe as long as I loose them." _she told herself. She saw an alley ahead and thought that this was a short cut towards her house. She quickly made a sharp turn and fell into a sprint. As predicted, her pursuer did as well. Her heart pounded in her chest as thoughts of horrible things passed through her mind. She didn't know what to do if whoever those people are catch her. Her eyes started to fill with tears but she violently brushed them away. She thought she saw the other side of the alley but to her terror, it was a dead end. She spun around but found herself cornered by three huge…monsters! They were ten times taller than her and 100 times bigger. They were like giants compared to an eight year old girl who was short for her age.

"Hey there little kitsune, wanna play?" slurred one of them. Sin didn't dare talk for fear of her voice quivering.

"Where's your brother? I thought that bastard had more brains in him." said another. Sin saw three rows of sharp teeth.

"I guess we don't have any choice but to take this little runt with us."

Sin didn't, or rather, couldn't believe it. Shuichi-nii didn't seem like the kind of guy who has enemies. She knew immediately what they were trying to do.

"It's no use," she whispered before one of the guys could touch her.

"Did she just speak?" one of them exclaimed.

"I said it's no use!" she shouted. "Brother doesn't care for me! It wouldn't make a difference if you take me as a hostage or not! And who's the kitsune anyway? You called me that earlier and I don't understand!" she was unconsciously crying now. Tears were spilling from her eyes as she admitted the fact to some complete strangers; her brother hated her.

"Aww…poor kitsune doesn't even know the truth. What a pity. I thought that since she's surrounded by all of _them_; she'd at least have the slightest idea in a way."

"I guess you can't trust any of them even if you're their family."

One of them scoffed, "Well this is just a waste. I guess we don't need this runt then, do we?"

"Nope. Dispose of her," the largest one said.

A pang of terror stabbed Sin's chest as she became aware of her fate. Someone grabbed her on the neck and lifted her up from the ground. Air was chocked out from her and the world around her got hazy. "O-Onegai! D-don't kill me…" She pleaded but that just earned her some spine-chilling laughter. The one holding her tightened his grip, making her loose more air, "Listen here squirt. We came here for your brother. We hoped that through you, we could at least shake him up a bit; you know; remind him who the boss here is. But since you're worthless, then…we wouldn't want your brother to know what we did, don't we?"

Sin shook her head.

"Good. So you understand clearly why we're doing this right?"

Sin just nodded with tears overflowing. She felt that iron grip tighten even more and she even felt something brake in her neck. She knew, since she was still alive, that it wasn't any of her bone but even worse than that. Although she noticed, she was too scared to think. All she could do was cry, _"Please…someone help me! Anyone!! Big brother!!" _

She was on the brink of loosing consciousness when she heard something that made her want to go one.

"Sin!!" a girl's voice shouted. "Nii-san! Help her!"

"I'm on it onna!" a young male voice said. He seemed to be irritated. "Kuso," sweared the monster that held her. She felt the grip loosen and go into motion and the next thing she knew, she felt a searing pain spread through the side of her head and in her ear. She was thrown into the alley wall. Before she could lose consciousness though, she heard the bloodcurdling screams of her captors and the thuds of their lifeless bodies. She stifled a sob as she tried to get up. With her remaining strength, she focused on the two things that she could remember. She saw two pairs of crimson eyes hovering above her; one was full of warmth and concern while the other was just plain angry. Despite that, she felt safe and secure and just now did she find the comfort of falling into complete darkness.

(Later the next day. Now, in YOUR point of View ^_^)

It was quiet and dark. I didn't know where I am. I was probably still unconscious but as soon as I felt warm hands against mine, I woke up completely. I blinked a few times to adjust my eyes to the sudden light and looked around. Everywhere around me was white and the smell of disinfectant filled the room. It seems like I'm in a hospital. I remembered what happened last night and cringed at the memory. I looked down on the hands that I felt and to my ultimate surprise; it belonged to my big brother, Shuichi! I couldn't believe my eyes. Why would my brother be here? He hates me didn't he? Why would he even bother; unless… My thoughts were interrupted by the movement his body made. He looked up. He seemed really tired, as if he pulled an all-nighter last night. Despite his tired eyes, he managed to smile at me. It was not the cold smile that I usually received, but it was a smile full of concern and relief. I was about to ask what's happening when I noticed something atrocious. I looked up at him and I definitely confirmed that something was wrong with me.

I saw his lips moving but no words came out. I knew he was saying something but I couldn't hear! I tried to ask, to scream or just simply make a sound but nothing seemed to come out of my _own_ lips! I realized in horror that I was now deaf _and _mute.

I saw Shuichi-nii's face twist in horror as he soon realized what happened to me too. I felt him grasp my shoulders and grabbed me in a tight hug. I felt something warm on my shoulders and came to realize that my brother was crying. It was a complete…shock to me. My self-centered brother, who was always lifeless around me, was crying! Not only that but he was _hugging _me. I wanted to tell him that I was fine; to tell him that he didn't have to cry if he didn't want to, but words won't come out; they _can't _come out. I wanted to ask him where mom is but before I could get his attention, the room's door was suddenly slammed open.

Even though I couldn't hear, I felt the vibrations that it made and jumped at the suddenness of it. In came a boy with gravity defying hair. There was an intimidating aura that surrounded him. Considering his shortness, I wouldn't expect him to have that kind of aura, but then again, _I'm _not the one to talk. He had a glare in his eyes that clearly stated that he didn't want to be here. He put his hands in his pockets and just glared at my brother. I saw his lips move and my brother's head fell in shame. I didn't know what was going on. I wanted to know! Just as suddenly as the guy appeared, he was pushed to the floor, face first. I almost laughed but held in my chuckle. In came a girl that I was so glad to see but then again, I wasn't so sure if it was her. She was standing on the short guy who seemed to be loosing his temper. I saw their lips moving and I tried to read them. Turns out that I could somewhat read lips.

"Get off me onna!!! This instant!!" said the guy.

"Oh shut up you hateful brother! I am not even stan…oh...oops, sorry!" she got off her _brother._

"Sin!" she yelled and came dashing to me. "I am so glad to see you awake!!" she literally pried Shuichi-nii away from me and enveloped me in a bear hug that I didn't imagine she had the ability to do. I didn't see what she said since she buried her face on my shoulder, but it was clear that she was worrying for a long time. I tapped her, making her look at me. I wanted to tell her that I was glad to see her too and ask her who that dude was.

"Oh, him? That's my brother."

Oh so that's Emina's brother…eh?! Hold on! Did she just…

"Oops. Ne, Onii-chan…I think I just did something wrong." I saw her lips move.

I looked at her brother and saw him say, "Hn. Baka onna."

This day is just starting to get a little bit weird. Either way, today marked the day when all that I thought was true and not true, vanished.

(8 years later...)

***insert sentence* this means that they are talking in sign language.**

"**insert sentence" this is regular talking**

**~insert sentence~ telepathic messeges/talking**

"Ne, Sin-can, your birthday is in a month right?" Emina said and at the same time, did sign language. These past years, all four of us studied sign language for my sake. I mean, I can't always _read_ their lips. I nodded.

"So what do you want as your present?" Emina's eyes were twinkling in excitement. I sighed as I formed words with my hands.

*You know what I want,* I looked at her. *The same thing I want every year since the accident.*

I knew Emina was a little hurt but we were cut off by rapid footsteps and yelling voices that I grew to know very well, vibrate through the concrete street.

To help me, Emina linked our minds together so that I could _hear _in my mind.

"Shut up BAKA!" yelled the voice.

"_You _shut up midget!" yelled the other.

It was followed by a more gentle voice. "Now guys don't act like that in front of the ladies."

"Humph! As if Hiei's sister could be considered as a girl!" said and annoying voice. "She may look all fragile and stuff but she's as worse as Hiei is!" he was immediately cut of by Emina's cold voice.

"Care to make another comment Urameshi?" she dared in a low venomous voice as she placed her blade like fingernail on Yusuke's neck.

"H-Hiei! A little help with your sister here!" pleaded Yusuke.

"Hn. It's your fault for provoking her." he looked at me then back to his sister. "Emina. Make sure you don't kill him…yet."

"Sure thing bro!"

With that, we began our journey back home. Everyday it's like this. The whole Spirit Detective crew would meet me and Emina here. Since Emina and I go to an all girls' school, we didn't meet them throughout the day. Everyone around me seems so, powerful. Ever since my accident, I was introduced to a whole new world. My brother turned out to be a demon and so did my best friend and her brother; Hiei. After that accident, my brother also changed. He explained to me the reason why he was so distant. It turns out that since my our mom got injured because of him on that same day, and with Emina's help, my brother Shuichi, also known as Kurama, his views of the Human world changed dramatically. It also changed the way he acts toward me. He was now more gentle and caring. Despite my deaf ears, I could still feel their conversation running.

Emina was a great help. Since she was a telepath like her brother, she helped me most of the time to hear through her mind. You know, if it weren't for her, I'd be stuck in that all girls' school alone. I didn't want to tell her but, as if I didn't notice already, I think she has an eye for my brother; she's just to shy to make a move. Not that I mind. I'd rather her be with my brother than some of his fan-girls.

Due to the time that I spent with these gentle demons, I adjusted to their ways. Most of the time, I even felt like an outsider for being normal! I wanted to go on one of their missions so bad! Not to mention, if I did go, I could spend more time with Hiei.

I hate that guy! I hate him for stealing my heart! Ever since the day I first saw him, I couldn't stop thinking about him. Despite acting rude and mean to me, he was always there when Kurama-nii wasn't around; as if keeping an eye on me. I fantasized about us being together but reality always crashes that. He's the type who doesn't like weaklings.

At last, we arrived home. Mom wasn't home yet so Kura-nii and I decided to visit Emina-chan's place. I grinned at him as I said, *heh! You're only using this as an excuse aren't you?* to my surprise, he didn't deny it!! This is so cool!

*Ne, Kura-nii, what do you think about Emina-chan?*

*N-Nothing special. You know…as friends…* he was clearly blushing! I've never seen Kura-nii blush before; only glare or that fake…creepy smile of his.

*You know, if you really do care for her, you should make your move already,* I looked at him with a daring glare. *Bear in mind though,* I smirked. *You're not the only one who _wants _to walk Emina-chan home.* I made sure I emphasized that and of coarse, I saw a certain gleam in his eyes…jealousy maybe; or even cooler; over-reaction. It's so cool messing around with him.

We left a note for mom; changed out of our uniforms and headed out. It was a short walk since Emina-chan and Hiei-kun moved closer to our house. Those two, as long as I can remember, were living by themselves. So whenever they wanted to move was fine. It just so happens that Emina was too freaked out by my accident a _long_ time ago, _insisted _on moving to the house two streets away from ours.

The truth was; my brother and I were against it since Hiei obviously didn't want to get involve with _us_ but that didn't stop Emina. She literally pried Hiei away from their old house and drove the owners of the new house away. She could get really scary…I shudder from the memory when she was talking to the house owner; he could have just died on the spot! If looks could kill…anyway, we finally arrived.

Emina bounded out of the front door and amazingly landed in front of me…glomping me!

~E-Emina-chan! C-Can't…b-breaaath!!~ I told her through our minds.

"Eh? Oh, gomen!!!" she looked at me with those huge glimmering eyes that it started to scare me. "You're just so kawai!!!" that, sadly, led to another session of glomping.

We headed inside with her still clinging on me and nuzzling my hair.

~Emina-chan, I think you could let go now, ~

"Why?" she wined. "I missed you so much!!!"

~We've been away from each other for like…20 minutes! ~

"Has it only been 20 minutes? It felt like a week!!"

At the other side of the room, since my mind and Emina's are yet again linked, I heard the guys talking.

Kura-nii was chuckling while Hiei had a sweat drop.

"They both look so adorable!" Kura-nii commented.

"Hn. You should hear their conversation…it's so…ugh!" his eyes looked at mine for a moment then back to my brothers. "If I were you Kurama, I would take my sister away from that she-demon there. She might actually kill Sin with all her 'love'."

Kura-nii just had a sweat drop and looked at me as if saying, '_don't listen to him.' _

All of a sudden, as if noticing Kurama's presence for the first time, Emina's head popped up and she immediately let go of me.

I read their lips.

"Ne! Kurama-senpai, I need to show you something in the kitchen! Could you come with me?" Emina sure is a little hyper, I wonder what's up.

"Uh-sure but, what is it?" Asked Kura-nii.

"Oh just come with me!" Emina seemed a little irritated and dragged Kura-nii out of the room; leaving Hiei and me alone. Over her shoulder and in her mind, she yelled, "Hiei-nii! You entertain Sin-chan while we're gone. Understand?!"

When they were gone, Hiei just scoffed and headed to the living room without even looking at me. Not that it's anything new; he's always like that. I followed him and sat on the couch opposite the window sill that he was sitting on. Since I couldn't talk, all I did was look at him. I looked at every inch of his face; from the tip of his hair to his chin. His face was so…innocent looking that it would almost astonish you on how this gentle looking creature turned out to be so rude and has the eyes of a killer. Speaking of eyes; his crimson orbs were one of the most exquisite things that I've seen. Unlike Emina-chan's blue eyes that just turn crimson when she's too emotional, Hiei's eyes were always blood red. It glimmered with mysterious thoughts that I always wanted to know. I wanted to talk to him; to start a conversation _with _my voice, not just my mind but vocally talking. Just to be safe, I put up a mind block when I'm around him so that he wouldn't be able to read my mind; thanks to Kura-nii and Emina-chan, I was able to posses this shield. This leads to my most secret birthday wish. When I was a kid, I just wanted to get my voice and hearing back; but as I grew to and developed feelings for Hiei, my wish became deeper and more desperate. I wanted to hear his voice. All the times he talks to me, it's just a bunch of mind words, not his voice. I wanted to know how he talks _outside _my mind. I wanted to talk to him. And most importantly, tell him how I really feel about him.

But I know that it is impossible for that wish to come true. My mom already sent me to hundreds of doctors, just to see if they could fix me, but all of them said that there was nothing to be done; that I was permanently disabled in hearing and in speech. Hiei…

~Onna, stop thinking so fast, ~ I was cut off by Hiei talking in my mind.

~Sigh…it's about time you spoke," I looked at him. ~ What's so good about looking out that window anyway? ~

~ Hn. It's better than being board. ~

~ Oh really? Let me see then~

I walked up to him and stood next to him. I looked at view, hoping to find something interesting but to my disappointment, I saw nothing.

~I don't see what's so in…~

I was cut off by a sudden movement by Hiei. He pulled me down between his legs so that I was sitting on the window sill as well. His body acted as my comforter as his arms snaked around me. He put his chin on my shoulders and just stayed there without moving a single muscle.

~ Hiei-senpai, w-what are you doing? ~ I tried so hard to fight my blush.

~ Don't talk. Just let me do what I want ~ his tone was demanding but I knew him well enough to tell that he's really asking if he could stay like this for a while. I smiled and eased myself against him, enjoying the warmth that my dear fire youkai was giving me. Unknowingly, we both drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

(F.F to morning ***)

Yesterday, now that I think about it, is so embarrassing! Just imagine if someone saw it! Not that I didn't like it; don't get me wrong, it's just so embarrassing! Today, I was meeting Emina-chan a little bit earlier since we had classroom duties. Kura-nii was still cooking breakfast for mom when I left. It didn't seem like he saw anything that happened yesterday; so far I'm safe. It was a bit too early to rejoice though, for when I approached our meeting place, Emina was no where to be seen, instead, Hiei was the one standing there! I blushed so bad that I could be mistaken as a tomato! Hiei was as clueless as I was. It seemed that our one and only Emina had set up this scene.

~O-Ohayou Hiei-senpai. ~

He quickly turned away and started walking. I sighed. Maybe it was just me that was thinking that we had something more between us.

~ Are you coming or not? ~ I looked up to find Hiei blushing and waiting for me!

~ Hai! ~

The rest of the week started like that. For some unknown reason, Hiei started walking me to school. It was as if he was always waiting for me. Even though we don't communicate; having him beside me was enough. It was weird but that's just part of it. I noticed that I was seeing Emina less and less. It was like she was avoiding me. Every time I wanted to walk home with her or invited her somewhere, she'd always refuse and goes running home.

One morning, I was really worrying and started asking Hiei about it.

~ Hiei-senpai, is there something wrong with Emina-chan? ~

~ Define wrong. You know _she's _the living definition of wrong. ~

~ Hah! What I mean is; is she avoiding me? ~

~ _Her _avoiding _you?_ Well that's unheard of. ~

~ Just answer me ~ I was getting impatient.

~ Alright alright! Sheesh! If I'm correct, she's just somewhere out there plotting something so you better watch out. ~

~ Well that's a good way to inform me. ~ Sarcasm was obvious.

~ Hey, you're the one who asked; ~ he looked at me and must've seen my pouting face. ~ Anyway, your birthday's coming up right? What do you want? ~

I was stunned for a moment there that I couldn't speak!

~ Hey onna! I'm talking to you! ~

~ Sorry. It's just that…is this real? _Hiei _is really asking me what I want for my birthday? I should have my camera with me in times like this! ~

~Forget in then; I'm outta here! ~ He was about to leave.

~ No! I was just kidding gee! You're a little grumpier than usual. ~

He scoffed.

~ Well, the only thing that I'd really want for my birthday is…to regain my lost senses. ~

After yet another week of Emina-chan running away from me; Hiei and I were walking to school.

~ Hey, what does Kura-nii do at school? Does he ignore you? ~ I asked him

~ Not really. It's just that, I think he's hiding something. ~ I could feel Hiei's curiosity rise. ~ By the way onna, starting today, I might not be able to walk home with you. ~

~ Huh? Why's that?! ~ I wined.

~ I have some things to do so, ~ he was cut off by a mob of fan-girls suddenly appearing no where. I noticed that they were from the same school I was going but since they were in a different department, I didn't see them much. I do know though that they were part of the 'Hiei-sama fan club'. A flicker of jealousy flashed through my eyes. I didn't bother though, since I had no right to do anything… I just walked away.

After school, I tried to get Emina to hang out with me.

*Come on Emina-chan!! We've never been going to places lately!! Please!! Let's go out!!* I pleaded.

*Sigh…fine Sin-chan; but just today alright? I'm really busy. * she looked at me with those innocent eyes that told no lies; making it hard for me to accuse her for anything.

We were about to leave school when I felt the vibrations of Emina's cell.

I heard her mind:

"Hello, Emina speaking…are you serious? But…I'm doing something right now…sigh…fine…I'll be right there…" she closed the phone and turned to me.

*sigh…you have to go right? * I looked at her knowing the answer.

She nodded.

*Well then, what are you waiting for? Go already! *

She smiled at me widely and gave me the tightest hug that she could muster. She dashed in her almost-demon speed and was out of sigh with just a trail of dust outlining her steps.

~ Sigh… it's too boring now…~

I decided to go to the library since…I was board…and borrow some new books.

I was pretty sure that I would at least be entertained in the library by looking at little kids trying to read…but sadly…even little kids have something else to do. In the end, I just went outside with a book at hand and climbed up the nearest tree to read there.

It was peaceful; the light breeze was refreshing and the sun wasn't that high in the sky anymore. No noise could bother me and the branch was comfortable.

I was beginning to get absorbed with my book when I felt the tree trunk shake a little; as if something leaned on it with a lot of force. I looked down and saw a guy who looked like he was about my age. I saw that he was bleeding badly! Without second thoughts, I leaped off the tree and directly in front of the guy. For the moment, I forgot that I wasn't able to speak and tried to say:  
"Are you okay?" Of course, the guy looked at me really weird. Al of a sudden, he got startled and fainted. I didn't know what happened but when I looked up, I saw that my book, that I completely forgot about, on his head, knocking his lights out.

Dutifully, I lifted him up and tried my best to carry him home. It was harder than I thought! Despite his lean body; I expected him to weigh lightly but gosh he was heavy! I wonder where he hides all that pounds! Nevertheless, I managed to carry him home and propped him on the couch. I ran to my bathroom and took out the first aid kit and quickly ran back down to treat his wounds. As I did so, I couldn't concentrate. I was distracted on the way this boy looked. Despite the gashes and wounds that covered his body; he looked gorgeous! He had blue hair that was spiked on the bangs; his bangs were greenish-blue, but at the same time, slicked back. His features were a little pixie-like but he still looked masculine. He was pale; probably as pale as Emina, and if I remembered right, he had clear blue eyes too. Something felt so different about this boy; he's probably one of them.

I was about to leave when I heard him stir. I looked back and saw him already awake. I saw his hands form sign language.

*Who are you?* he asked.

*I'm Sin, nice to meet you*

*Why am I here?*

*Oh, you collapsed and I brought you here to treat your wounds. By the way, how did you know that I was deaf or mute? *

He smirked, *Gee, I took a wild guess*

*Humph, that's a good way to treat your savior.* I grimaced at him.

*Hey! Who said I needed saving?* he said playfully.

*Whatever. What's your name?*

*I'm Touya. Thank you for your hospitality.*

Well, this might seem weird but since Touya was the only one I got, the following weeks breezed by with him spending his time with me. I got to know him and it turns out that he was in search of his twin sister. I offered my help but he declined. I was thankful of Touya for spending time with me rather than looking for his sister. Once, when he came to pick me up, I asked, *Why are you coming here instead of looking for your twin?*

He just smiled at me and said, *I have a feeling that you're somehow connected to her.*  
That stumped me.

I started wondering who his sister could be but I didn't have any idea who! Today, it was cold and clammy. The sky was gray and it looked like it was about to have a snow storm. I remembered the accident. It was the same weather like today. What's more creepy is that I am walking in _the same _street that I passed back then. It was pretty nostalgic, only today, I'm with someone, I didn't hate my brother and my birthday was tomorrow.

Nonetheless, I felt something strange. We weren't the only ones walking here. I thought it was my imagination but my sense of touch was more sensitive now than it was back then so, I think we really are being followed.

*Don't panic* Touya motioned. I was right then, we're not alone. We briskly walked down the street and I noticed that we passed the alley that I used back then. But instead of that alley, Touya lead me to an empty lot.

* What are we doing here? * I asked.

Touya didn't answer; he simply went in front of me as if shielding me from something. As if on cue, slowly, demons started to come out of nowhere! One appeared in front of us, and then one by one, they appeared from behind walls and garbage cans. I was terrified! Not because of the fact that I could get killed but the sole fact that I couldn't be of any use to Touya!

I shook Touya from the back to get his attention. I knew he got my silent message but he was simply so stubborn to turn around.

Suddenly, the demons, there were approximately 10 of them, started to speak. Based on their facial expressions, I knew that we were in _big _trouble. At times like these, I wished that I could at least _hear. _

They were talking too fast that I couldn't read their lips. Out of nowhere, one demon lunged forward and attacked Touya! As if on instinct, I pushed Touya aside and instead of him being attacked, the demon got me. I flew to the opposite wall and I heard something crack. Blood dripped from my mouth since, I think, I bit my tongue. I saw Touya scream my name but no sound came.

I saw the demons chuckling and saw them seize Touya by the arms. He didn't give in that easily though. I grinned as I saw Touya freeze those bastards. I was right, he was one of them. Although I saw that he could handle things himself, I still felt uneasy. I didn't know why but there was a presence there that I didn't like. All I wanted to do was run away from this place. It was as if something was penetrating my mind!

I clutched my head and felt the searing pain!

I looked at Touya who was on the ground, all bleeding and bruised on the face; the demons kicking him senseless.

I wanted to help him!

I want to scream his name; scream for help; _hear _what's really happening!

I don't want to be deaf.

I want to be heard once again!

All of a sudden, I heard Touya. "SIN!!! RUN! NOW!"

Hold on…I _heard _him?

I looked up and saw something that I didn't expect to see.

There, towering in front of me was the largest demon I've seen yet! He was almost 8 feet tall and as wide as the largest tree in town. He sneered at me and said, "I pity you."

I looked at him.

"You know; if you'd join us, you could keep that senses of yours."

My mind was in a buzz, "What do you mean?" I couldn't believe that I was hearing my voice!!

"Heh! Pathetic! _You _one of the most skilled kitsune that's been born other than Youko, is right here under my nose, panic stricken and on the verge of hysteria."

"W-What do you mean? I'm _human!_"

"What a lame excuse!" he spat. "That's what they said to prevent you from loosing control and being more powerful than them!"

I couldn't believe it.

"If you come with us, we will teach you everything; as long as you vow your faithfulness to us."

I didn't want to believe it. My best friend, her brother _and _my brother all lied to me!

I was about to ask something when a voice interrupted us.

"Sin! Don't submit to his lies!" I heard from a familiar voice.

I spun to its direction and found none other than Hiei himself.

"Hiei!" I was so stunned on how his voice sounded. It was so…calming.

"S-Sin! Y-You can already talk? B-But…how?"

"This person gave it to me…I really want to keep it Hiei-senpai" I was cut off by a screaming from behind me.

"SIN-CHAAAN!!!!"

Oh boy…here she comes.

"Don't do it! Don't submit to him! He's a demon!"

"I forbid you to do it Sin" I saw Kurama behind her.

"Don't agree onna."

This is just so messed up. How dare they order me around? I couldn't believe them! After telling me such lies the whole time; they still have the nerve on telling me what to do!

"I DON'T WANT TO LISTEN TO YOU!" I yelled. Even I was surprised at my own voice. Without any hesitation, I walked up beside the demon. "He's not the only demon here. At least _he _told me who I really was."

I saw my _friends' _horrified faces. I bet they didn't expect the cute, silent Sin to side up with the bad guys huh? Well their wrong! If they think that they could control me by not telling me who I am, then they have greatly mistaken!

I was a little proud of myself but then I heard the most terrifying and sickening laugh that I've ever heard in my entire life. I was afraid to look behind me; afraid of what I've done.

"Heh! Poor baka kitsune! To think that you would fall for that one that easily."

I spun around and saw the demon's hands rise up; poised to strike me.

I squealed in terror and shut my eyes closed. I was regretting what I did! What a naïve person I was.

I was waiting for the contact but it never came. I gathered my courage to look up and saw, to my astonishment, Hiei's crimson eyes hovering above me.

"…are you okay….onna?" he was breathing heavily. I nodded and saw blood starting to trickle down his head. I noticed that he was hugging me and to my alarm, the demon's fist had made contact with his head.

"Hiei!!" I cried.

"…baka…onna…you cause…too much…trouble…" he said as he tried to catch his breath. Behind him, I saw Emina and Kurama in action, killing the demons one by one.

My tears started falling, "Why did you do that?"  
"Hn…isn't it obvious?" he smirked behind his now bloody face. "Besides, it's not the first time I did this for you." before I could ask, he passed out on my lap.

**-o-**

That night, I decided to stay over Hiei's place. I felt so guilty about what happened. Emina and Kurama took Touya in our house. At first, I didn't know why Emina and Touya were so close. Who would have thought that Emina was Touya's long lost twin sister.

*Are you serious?!* I exclaimed when they told me on our way home. Sadly, it turns out that the demons really were lying. As soon as those bastards died with one punch from Emina, my hearing and voice were diminished at once.

*Yep! We are twins.* Emina said cheerfully.

*B-But..then..Hi…* I stuttered.

*Alright, me and Emina have the same mother and Hiei and…you know who, have the same mother as well. We're related by our father.* Touya explained.

Well that did explain those similarities of them. And the fact that Emina-chan is…a little taller than Hiei-senpai.

Either way, now, we are in my room while I was treating his wounds. Now that I think about it, his eyes do seem familiar. I remembered that time when I saw crimson eyes hovering above me. I was really glad about that time and was grateful too. If it wasn't for him, I could've been dead by now; twice! I looked at his angelic face and marveled at it. He was so adorable! All of a sudden, his eyes fluttered open. I was a little startled but collected my self in no time.

~ What's your problem onna? ~ I blinked.

~ Iie, I'm fine. It's just…thank you. ~

~ For what? ~

~ For the things you've done to me 8 years ago and what you did today. ~ I hope I wasn't being too bold for doing this. I leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheeks. Hiei was a little startled and I was blushing like crazy! Why in the world did I do that?! I was expecting him to shout at me; tell me that I was crazy on thinking that I had a chance with him. Maybe he was disgusted on the sole fact that part of our skins touched. But instead, he smirked.

~ You know onna, I think you're making a big mistake. ~ his smirk grew wider.

~ W-Whaa? What did I do? ~

All of a sudden, Hiei pounces on me and pins me to the bed. ~ What are you doing?! ~

~ Well, all of that saving did some bad things to my health. And preparing your birthday present took longer than I thought. ~ my eyes widened.

~ You prepared a birthday present?! ~

~ Ah, you know what? I feel sleepy. Turn off the lights already. ~ he started pretending to fall asleep.

~ Wake up! That's so not fair!! And are you serious?! You're sleeping here?! ~

~…..~

~I am not sleeping here with you. ~

~ Ah, fine then. Too bad I heard that there's a thunderstorm coming tonight. ~ That Hiei even knows my weakness!

~…..fine…but do anything weird and you're out! ~

With that, me and him snuggled under covers and slept comfortably with each other's company. For once, I felt secure in his arms. I felt as if no matter what happens, nothing could harm me, as long as he's here.

**-o-**

~So where are you taking me!!! ~ I screamed in Hiei's mind. When I woke up this morning, I was immediately told to get ready. He told me to put on my best clothing and rushed me outside just to be blindfolded.

~ Just follow me onna ~

~ Whatever, but if I find out that this was some sort of prank, I…~

~ For crying out loud! Just follow me!! ~

~ Humph! ~

We walked a little bit more and finally stopped. I smelt the different aromas of sweats and sugars and all those things. I felt something open and Hiei's hands led me forward.

He let me walk ahead of him for some feet and made me stop. He slowly untied my blind fold and what awaited me was a surprise.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SIN-CHAAAAAAAN!!

I was so stunned that I didn't notice what just happened! I saw streamers, balloons, presents, a table full of food and…my friends!! Emina and Kurama were in front. Emina was holding a confetti blaster and aimed it on my face. "Hee hee! What's with the surprised face?"  
It took me about five more minutes to register everything that's happening.

"OH MY GOSH!!" I screamed. "You guys are the best….what? Hold on…I…my voice? But..how…I can hear?!" I looked at everyone who were now all grinning from ear to ear at me.

"How could this be possible?" I asked everyone.

"Well," Yusuke started. "Our little fire demon here worked for almost three weeks just to find all the ingredients for a potion that was so complex that even our mighty Kurama couldn't make."

I was so speechless.

"And he did that because..." he was cut off by Hiei. "Alright, that's enough Urameshi."

"Aww, come on Hiei-nii!!" Emina cheered. "Why are you so shy?!"

"Hn. Baka!"

I thought he was about to get angry but instead, he grasped my hand and lead me to the back of our house.

"Hiei? What are we doing here?"

He spun me to face him and looks me squarely in the eyes. He was about to say something but I cut him off. This was the best time that I have. "Hiei, I have something to tell you," I was getting a little nervous now. "That is…um…you see…ever since the first day I met you…I" I was suddenly cut off with Hiei kissing me. I was so stunned. What the heck is happening?

"hn. Took you this long to tell me that?"

"…I could've earlier but…I couldn't talk!"

"Well, now that that's all fixed up, I'll make you say it over and over again. Will you be mine?" he asked.

I smiled and gave him a kiss.

"Say it." he wanted to hear the answer.  
"Yes Hiei. I'm yours." I smiled again.

"Forever?"

"Heh!! Of course!! Is this a proposal?"

Hiei smirked. "Maybe…eitherway…tonight I'll make you say my name. I want to hear your voice as much as I can."

THE END!!!

**Okay!! I hope you liked this Sin-chan!!! Don't hesitate to comment! Thank you everyone for reading!! Ja!!!


End file.
